


Silver Claws and Blue Watchers

by twosidedcoin



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Louie loves his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosidedcoin/pseuds/twosidedcoin
Summary: A fight, bounty hunter and mistaken identity leads to some trouble for Dewey and Louie.





	Silver Claws and Blue Watchers

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been creeping on @Heythatsdeep on tumblr and found one of her amazing drawings and sort of came up this idea. Then the story took a mind of its own and here we are. Make sure to go check her out if you haven't already.

The room was darkly lit: smoky and crowded and smelt distinctly of fish.

It wasn’t the type of place Don Karnage would normally frequent, but he’s heard negative things about the types of people who do frequent this establishment. And he needed that type of negative character to accomplish what he needed to be done.

He downed another glass of water, which tasted faintly of rotten eggs. It made his face scrunch up unpleasantly as he slammed the glass cup back onto the countertop. He’d been waiting for the past half hour and was getting impatient.

A large striped hand came to sit on the top of his empty cup as a deep baritone voice demanded, “Are you Captain Karnage?”

Don’s head rose to meet narrowed golden slits as he inquired charmingly, “Depends on who is asking.”

The tiger took the seat next to him, lowering the collar on his jacket to reveal a long ugly scar running along the left side of his face. His mouth was twisted up in a tight snarl, and he had long scars running down his arms as he reached up to remove his black cowboy hat.

“The name’s Silver Claw,” the bounty hunter said, “I’ve heard you’re in need of my services.”

“Yes,” Don agreed, “I am. I need you to snatch a little brat for me. Preferably alive.”

Silver Claw hummed thoughtfully before he asked, “Got a picture?”

“Yes,” Don said as he smoothed out a newspaper clipping of the Duck family before pointing towards the one blue as he explained, “Dewey Duck. The little one in blue.”

Silver Claw crumpled the picture in his fist as he grunted, “Color coded. Convenient.”

&.

Huey woke up to arguing.

He groaned, rolling over and shoving his pillow back over his head. A blissful five more minutes in the mornings was all he asked for, and it always seemed like too much for his brothers. It was almost comical how often the two of them fought and it made Huey wish they would just learn how to get along. Seriously, if it wasn’t for him then one of them might have ended up killing the other a long time ago.

“I don’t understand what your deal is _Louie_ ,” and Dewey bit out his brother’s name like it was a curse.

“My deal is that you’re an ignorant self-serving jerk,” Louie snapped back and Louie was usually all stealth when he was seeking revenge; this aggressive anger concerned Huey.

Huey rolled back over and jumped from his spot on top bunk, landing on his feet. He set his hands on his hips and narrowed a sharp look at his brothers.

They were glaring at one another, Louie’s hands shoved in his pockets and Dewey’s arms were tense at his side. He had his hands curled into tight fists, and his face was set in an angry expression Dewey rarely showed in regards to Louie- likewise Louie had fixed Dewey with a look Huey wasn’t sure he’s ever seen his brother wear.

Dewey didn’t seem to notice as he simply scoffed, “ _I’m_ self-serving? Try checking in a mirror sometime.”

“See! This is exactly what I’m talking about!” Louie shouted, “You destroyed an entire load of my hoodies, and yet I’m the selfish one!”

“You’re the one you tricked me into doing your laundry!”

“Only because you’re so thick-headed you never even realize it! How is that my fault?” Louie demanded, and they looked moments from physically attacking one another.

“Hey!” Huey interrupted, inserting himself between his brothers and praying they don’t accidently attack him in the process, “What’s gotten into you two?”

“Louie’s just being a brat,” Dewey ground out, crossing his arms with a soft huff and turning from both of them.

“I wasn’t the one who mixed our laundry!” Louie shot back, “Seriously, how do you screw up laundry! The machines do all the work- a child could do it!”

Dewey spun back on them, and Huey actually shrank back at the look he fixed on them. Louie didn’t, his fury making him bolder than he usually was.

“Well if I’m too much of an idiot then why do you always get me to do it for you?” Dewey demanded, stepping towards them.

Huey stepped back, pushing a still fuming Louie however reluctant his brother was. Dewey and Louie didn’t fight often- really fight, like they currently were- but when they did it felt a lot like the end of the world.

“You should be thanking me for giving you so many opportunities of improving,” Louie said, “and yet you stand there _yelling at me!_ ”

“You started it!”

“Now who’s the child?” Louie screamed, and Huey had to give both his brothers a gentle shove against their chests.

“Guys!” Huey shouted.

Dewey took a step back, arms crossed and face still set in an angry glower but it was a step in the right direction. Louie remained glaring at Dewey from over Huey’s shoulder, and despite popular opinion Louie wasn’t vindictive or petty. Simply ruining one or two of his hoodies wouldn’t warrant this reaction- especially considering most of the time Huey’s been able to save them.

When it became apparent neither brother was going to attempt lunging and bludgeoning the other Huey took a deep breath and asked calmly, “Now, what happened?”

“Dewey ruined all of my hoodies!” Louie accused quickly, holding out one for Huey to observe.

It wasn’t torn or faded like Huey had originally thought. Instead it had giant blue spots decorating the soft fabric sporadically, and Huey finally understood. Louie loved his hoodies, and if Dewey managed to ruin a whole load then it was no surprise Louie reacted in violent fury. Dewey would have retaliated in kind, constantly annoyed by Louie trying to get him to do minimal tasks and then angrily berate him for them.

“I did not _ruin_ your hoodies,” Dewey snapped back, arms still folded as part of his body turned away from them, “If anything I improved them.”

“See! That’s your problem!” Louie shouted, slinging the hoodie he’d been showing Huey on the ground so he could take a step forward as he angrily pointed towards Dewey, “You’re not satisfied until it’s all about you! Always have to be the center of attention!”

“Oh that’s rich coming from you,” Dewey sneered and before Huey could intercept Dewey added unforgivably, “ _Llewellyn._ ”

Louie gasped, face morphing into one of true betrayal, and Dewey must have realized what he’d said because he blinked and took on a more remorseful expression. He dropped his arms to his side and looked like he was going to apologize, but the damage had already been done.

Louie’s hoodie struck Dewey in the face, and when Huey spun on his brother in surprise it was to see that Louie’s face was still twisted into something ugly and livid, and the tears welling in the corners of his eyes did nothing to alleviate any of that expression.

“News flash bro, nobody likes an attention seeking selfish idiot dressed in blue,” Louie growled before storming out of the room.

Dewey said nothing. He just allowed Louie’s now ruined hoodie to fall to the floor wearing a lost expression. It wasn’t very often Louie lost his temper, and it seemed to finally have dawned on Dewey that he’d taken the argument too far.

Huey gave him a final glare before rushing after Louie. He found him slumped pathetically on one of the balconies, knees pulled to his chest. The tears he’d been holding back were now rolling effortlessly down his face.

“Louie. You okay?” Huey asked worriedly.

Louie’s always hated his name, and his brothers had respected that by never calling him by it. It was how they were supposed to act, and Dewey knew better. No matter how angry he got, Dewey should know better.

Louie sniffled sadly as he scooted over so Huey could take his spot next to him, wrapping him in a warm embrace. Louie leaned into it gratefully, and he said nothing as Huey sat there and held him. Dewey never sought them out. Huey thought that was for the best.

&.

Huey didn’t see Dewey again until Scrooge packed them all on the Sunchaser for some mysterious adventure- one whose details he kept firmly to himself. It was so weird, triggering several red alarms inside his skull. It didn’t help that Uncle Donald came along willingly.

They were up to something, and Huey didn’t have to look far to figure out what that something was. Dewey and Louie still hadn’t talked to one another, barely looked at each other. Huey was a bit nervous about that as well.

Dewey and Louie didn’t fight often, though it wasn’t unheard of. They usually forgave one another easily enough, but this time was different. It was like the fact that every time Louie glanced down and realized he was wearing a blue stained hoodie his anger was rekindled.

And it was concerning to say the least so he didn’t say anything when Scrooge had herded them on the plane. Louie and Dewey were too upset to notice the oddity that was the situation.

“Hey Uncle Scrooge,” Huey asked, “Where are we headed?”

Scrooge turned to face him, matching Uncle Donald’s warm smile as they caught sight of him. He tried smiling back, but his stomach was tight at the silence lingering behind him. Not even Webby’s constant string of words and questions and positivity was enough to bring his wayward brothers back together.

Scrooge and Uncle Donald shared a look before Scrooge turned back to him and said with a forced smile, “It’s a surprise laddie. Why don’t you go join your brothers?”

Huey glanced behind him, the spot where Uncle Donald’s eyes had landed, and frowned. They were sitting on the same bench, Webby between them, but that was mostly so they didn’t have to look at one another. It was the longest time Dewey and Louie have held this silent passive grudge against the other, and it made Huey uneasy.

But Scrooge was looking at him expectantly so he grumbled, “Yes Uncle Scrooge,” before returning back the way he came.

“Hey Huey!” Webby greeted instantly, smiling brightly as Huey returned to the spot across from them.

His brothers matched her smile for the briefest of seconds. Then they were back to being annoyed with each other.

“Uncle Scrooge said that where we’re going is a secret,” Huey informed them, hoping for a reaction- any reaction at all.

It didn’t work.

Louie just rolled his eyes and Dewey grumbled, “ _What else is new_ ,” and they were back to square one.

Huey shared a look with Webby, and she looked as equally as lost as him. It dawned on Huey that this was the first time she’s seen any of them fight. Really fight where their anger lingers for days. Huey offered her a small smile, hoping he conveyed some confidence to her.

Dewey and Louie would work it out. They always did and always would and Huey believed this time was no different. He just wished they wouldn’t act so cross in the meantime.

They crash-landed at the top of some barren mountain. The nose of the plane squashed against the side of some rocks, knocking several loose and sending others careening precariously. It was dangerous but not anymore than usual, and they all hopped out of the Sunchaser with their usual enthusiasm.

All except Dewey and Louie, who wore twin expressions of annoyance.

“Breathe it in kids!” Scrooge announced evidently oblivious to the two of them, “Fresh mountain air! There isn’t nothing like it!”

Webby chirped in, distracting Scrooge from the sour mood Dewey and Louie were creating and Huey loved his brothers but sometimes they could be real downers. They weren’t even trying to act civil, and they obviously didn’t care about the mood that created for the rest of them. And it annoyed Huey because if they weren’t even going to try and fake it then what was the point of coming?

He fell back next to them, slinging his arms over their shoulders and trying, “Isn’t this great? I feel like it’s been ages since our last duck boys’ adventure.”

Dewey rolled his eyes and replied dryly, “It’s only been a week Hubert.”

“And it’s not like we never see each other,” Louie added snidely.

“Aw. I know you two missed it,” Huey tried, squishing their faces next to his in hopes of eliciting at least a smile from one of them.

“Please. Running for our lives isn’t exactly the highlight of my week,” Louie said, shoving Huey away in favor of shoving his hands in his pockets.

Huey stumbled back into Dewey, who caught him before pushing him back to his feet. Huey turned to apologize or thank him or just try and communicate something to his brother but Dewey had already turned away with a soft “ _Save it._ ”

Huey released a heavy breath in frustration. They were both being stubborn and didn’t care who they pushed away in their need of selfish solitaire.

Webby came up beside him, watching with sad eyes as both of Huey’s brothers departed with identical glum stances and even with them trying to separate themselves so fiercely they never looked more similar.

“They’ll be fine,” Huey reassured her because Webby didn’t have siblings and she always seemed on edge about them splitting apart and not coming back, “They argue all the time. It’s what brothers do.”

“Even like this?” Webby asked.

Huey shrugged. Honestly they haven’t gotten into major alterations for several years now, and the older they got the more independent they tried becoming. That meant there was an equal chance of them never forgiving each other as it was of them getting over this. It wasn’t even about what was done at this point. It was just the principle of the thing.

Louie tried pushing Dewey and then reacted ungratefully. Dewey called Louie his forbidden name. Neither apologized and neither wanted to be the first.

“What are we going to do if they don’t apologize?” Webby continued, fidgeting nervously.

“They will,” Huey promised and she turned back to him with that same sad uncertain expression.

“How do you know?”

“Because they’re brothers.”

&.

Dewey wasn’t a prideful creature and could be equally as quick to apologize as he was to start something- especially in regards to Louie. Huey knew this and was disappointed it took him so long to remember that.

The reason he hadn’t forgiven Louie, at least verbally, was because he was upset Huey had been so quick to take Louie’s side. And he might not have fully forgiven himself for letting this blow so far out of proportion. He was accustomed to being overlooked in favor of one of his brothers, but it always seemed worst whenever he’s overlooked by one of his brothers for the other- which happened more than they’d wish to admit.

It seemed this time Dewey was waiting for his apology. He was waiting for his moment to be pushed just slightly ahead of one of the others. It didn’t have anything to do with forgiveness- probably already having forgave Louie. Huey was shocked it took him the course of several hours before he managed to figure that out.

Louie was just angry about a million different things, tending to push things way down until something is triggered and it all comes exploding out at once. Huey’s been at the end of those enough times to know they’re not pleasant. He also knows it’s usually better whenever it’s Dewey because Dewey didn’t seem to have a temper or hold grudges and the disputes were handled quickly.

Except for whenever he did.

Like now.

Webby tried, desperate to bring them together. Scrooge and Uncle Donald would too, trying to find shared interests in this mysterious adventure. They all failed, even Uncle Donald. Neither Dewey nor Louie seemed keened on budging and no external source was going to bring them together.

That meant that the only solution was to wait and hope they find their way back to each other. A dangerous proposition when Dewey’s waiting for some sort of validation that he’s not forgettable or less important, and Louie just wants someone to tell him it’s okay to be angry.

Their solution came in the form of a tiger bounty hunter dressed in a black overcoat with swords and knives dangling around his belt.

Huey wasn’t sure how Scrooge even heard the bounty hunter, as silent as he was. One moment they were all walking along, and the next Scrooge held his cane up in a sign of silence. Uncle Donald fell in step almost immediately like it’d been something they’d executed a hundred times over. The triplets and Webby were soon after.

Then he came.

He dropped from the trees, between Huey and Webby. Huey gave a startled yelp as a hand reached out and lifted him in the air. Yellow eyes peered at him, soaking in his startled form and he didn’t start crying from fear but it was a near thing.

“Huey!” voices shouted, blending together, but the tiger was dropping him as quickly as he’d picked him up.

Webby filled the space Huey had occupied a split second later, swinging her leg in a graceful arc and would’ve made contact if it wasn’t for the giant paw catching her midair and slinging her away. She hit between Scrooge and Uncle Donald, knocking them both backwards and in that time the tiger had already lifted Louie up by his hood.

“Little duck in blue,” the tiger grunted, voice soft and gravelly as Louie made small helpless noises.

“Hey!” Dewey barked, grudge already forgotten as he jumped up to try and save Louie, “Leave him alone!”

And, unlike Webby, he wasn’t immediately swatted away. Huey felt his stomach sour as the realization had started to dawn on him.

“Dewey no!” Huey screamed and a flicker of recognition sparked in those pale yellow eyes.

The tiger grabbed onto Dewey and didn’t throw him away. He didn’t toss Louie away either, and Huey moved to do something. Anything. The bounty hunter had his brothers and Huey’s first instinct was to move. The others did as well.

They were all too slow.

The bounty hunter leapt back into the trees, evidently disappearing in thin air. And he took Huey’s brothers with him.

&.

It sort of felt like flying, and Louie might have enjoyed it if he wasn’t so terrified. He wasn’t ashamed and didn’t try keeping the tears to himself as he dangled in the large hand. In the other hand was Dewey, who’s eyes were wide and pupils small but he looked a lot more composed than Louie felt.

Louie wished he could understand that. They were practically the same age and had grown up in the same household with the same experiences, and yet Dewey always managed to pretend this was just a normal afternoon whenever things started to go wrong.

And Louie thinks he might have blacked out for the briefest moment because the next moment he was being tossed in a large cage dangling from the ceiling. Dewey was beside him in an instant, hands grabbing onto him and helping him up and holding him there.

Louie felt himself sink into his brother, allowing Dewey to insert himself between him and the door while under the illusion of helping him to his feet. The tiger watched them, yellow slits flickering between the two of them.

“Which one of you is known as Dewey?” he demanded, voice claws against glass; the words were impossibly worse.

Dewey released Louie, rising to his full height and squaring his shoulders. He was back to doing that brave thing despite the fact he should be anything but, and something inside of Louie just reacted. His hands scrambled for the back of Dewey’s shirt, silently begging him to stop.

It was too late, though. The tiger saw and a crooked smile crept across his features. Teeth sharp and far too many and Louie wished he was braver. He wished he was quicker or stronger or smarter because this tiger was capable of hurting them, and for whatever reason he wanted Dewey.

“I see,” the tiger noted, “Well you’re old friend Don Karnage is very eager to make a re-acquaintance.”

Louie’s heart sank, hands twisting into the soft blue fabric of his brother’s shirt. Dewey didn’t shrug him off or try to push him away. He just grinned that stupidly overconfident smile of his. Like they hadn’t just been kidnapped. Like a pirate wasn’t the one who hired a bounty hunter to kidnap them.

“Great,” Dewey replied back with a mischievous note in his voice, “Can’t wait.”

The tiger chuckled darkly as he turned to move away, laughing softly to himself. Louie tried to remember how to breathe.

&.

Dewey was sitting, cross-legged and wearing a bored expression, as he watched Louie pace. And Louie had never been much of a pacer before. Pacing required effort and effort required energy and Louie didn’t like dispelling more energy than he had to.

Now he seemed to be all nervous energy. Wired and antsy and finding a way out felt more like a compulsion than anything else. They didn’t have any service and a theatrical maniac wanted his brother and Louie had no idea where they were or where they were going. All he knew was that he needed to get Dewey as far from this place as he could and Dewey wasn’t being much help.

And, just like that, all the anger and frustration he’s been feeling these past couple days came exploding back out at once.

He stopped pacing so he could turn to his brother and bark sharply, “What is wrong with you?”

Dewey dropped his hands from his face so he could blink under Louie’s intense rage and ask, “What’re you mean Lou?”

The question, accompanied by the innocent expression and sweet tone of voice, only served to fuel the fire rolling inside Louie’s stomach. He could feel himself quivering, could feel his nerves literally shaking inside him. He didn’t bother fighting it, though Uncle Donald often lectured them on tempers, because the anger was helping quell the fear.

“You don’t even look bothered,” Louie snapped, “by any of this.”

Dewey moved back so he was leaning against his hands, legs splayed out in front of him. He almost looked relaxed. Comfortable even.

“Remember that summer Huey went off to camp, and you tried helping Uncle Donald with his taxes?” Dewey asked, voice breathless and almost wistful.

Louie did. It’d been the same summer Louie discovered that he liked numbers and that he was good at them. It was also irrelevant.

He crossed his arms and snapped, “Yeah. What’s your point?”

“Well remember how I convinced Uncle Donald to take me to magic lessons?” Dewey continued, apparently ignorant of their plight, “And how he’d agreed because they were offering free lessons at the library.”

“And you wore that doofus outfit all the time,” Louie finished impatiently.

And Louie wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Dewey was trying to distract him, comfort him in his own Dewey way because Louie was moments from breaking. He shouldn’t even be here, knew he’d only been grabbed because the tiger had a difficult time separating the two of them apart.

Except he had dismissed Huey almost immediately so why’d Louie trip him up? Louie had glanced down and found his answer. His hoodie was still dotted with blue and almost everyone- including Uncle Scrooge- depended on their color coordination to differentiate between the three of them.

Dewey’s mistake had condemned him, and Louie had never been more grateful about that because he didn’t want Dewey alone. He had been once, with Don Karnage and his crew, and had managed to convince them to mutiny but had also been betrayed himself. The result being he’d almost been thrown out of the plane himself.

Now it was happening again, and Louie wasn’t going to let anyone take his brother from him. Not any bounty hunters or sky pirates or Dewey’s own carelessness.

Dewey just smiled thoughtfully as he hummed, “It was a pretty doofus outfit, wasn’t it?”

“ _Dewey_ ,” Louie said, annoyed.

Dewey sat back up, crossing his legs and propping his head in his hands as he rolled over Louie’s concern, “Remember how I’d been so excited to show you and Uncle Donald every new trick I learned? And how you never seemed interested. You always said that magic was for-”

“Dorks. Yeah. I remember,” Louie interrupted, crossing his arms and narrowing a glare on his brother, “Again. What’s your point?”

“Well I got pretty good at slight-of-hand,” Dewey said, “That’s one of the first things they teach you, you know. If you can master slight-of-hand then you can do almost any trick. That’s what they told us.”

He moved, reaching behind him and pulling out a ring of keys and giving them a little shake. Louie blinked dumbly at them, very rarely caught off guard about something- especially if that something is a trick. His family was still capable of it from time to time, and Dewey seemed to be a master at it.

Then a smile spread across his features as realization sank in.

Then he moved, angrily, as he demanded, “Why didn’t you mention anything earlier? We’ve been sitting here for like ten minutes.”

“Five,” Dewey corrected, rising to his feet and making the keyring disappear back behind him, “and we’re on a plane with nowhere to go.”

Louie frowned, crossing his arms but Dewey only smiled back. It was soft and kind and very Dewey-like. It was that face he made whenever he thought one of them could use some irrational bravery. And, like every other time he’s used it, it worked.

Louie felt calmer, more grounded, even with the reminder that them still being in danger was very real and almost disheartening. Dewey didn’t seem bothered. Dewey still had faith, and it was hard not to believe in Dewey when he looked at you like that.

So Louie believed.

He came over to sit next to Dewey, shoulders touching with identical postures. Now that it was obvious there was no way the tiger would get them mixed up again, but that didn’t matter. Louie wasn’t giving him Dewey, and it had nothing to do with cowardice or self-preservation or whatever else. They were already there. They were already trapped, separated from their family.

All they had was each other. Louie planned on keeping it that way.

&.

Louie was sleeping when the plane dropped. Dewey was grateful for that, his stomach still a sour mess as he’d watched Louie pace around their prison like something caged. Trapped and defenseless, no longer caring what happened to them as long as they made their captors miserable in the process.

It wasn’t a look Louie adopted very often, and it wasn’t one Dewey liked seeing on him. So he’d tried distracting his brother with a story before revealing that he’d snatched the keys. It hadn’t been hard. People tend to underestimate children and not check their pockets afterwards.

Louie had calmed after that, relaxing enough to eventually drift off. He was propped up against Dewey’s shoulder, and Dewey was careful not to disturb him.

Then the world shifted, and Dewey knew they were landing just like he knew that it was time to set his plan in motion. He also knew that it wasn’t one Louie was going to like.

“Hey Lou,” Dewey whispered, bouncing his shoulder in an attempt to rouse his brother, “Louie. You have to wake up.”

Louie grumbled, snorting back into consciousness. Dewey didn’t pay that any mind as he rose to his feet before helping Louie up. Louie just blinked owlishly back, still delirious with sleep, and it was hard to think how only a couple hours ago they hadn’t been talking. Or how this morning they’d been more than willing to take the other’s head off.

Then Louie seemed to remember as his grip suddenly turned impossibly tight. Dewey still isn’t sure how Louie could be so strong when all he did was sit around and watch television all day.

Dewey was careful not to wince or show any signs of discomfort as he kept a comforting expression on his face. He also didn’t want to risk letting Louie onto his plan.

“You ready?” Dewey asked.

Louie swallowed thickly, rubbing at his eyes as he concluded, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Dewey beamed, “Good.”

He tossed the keys to Louie, who caught it and moved to unlock the cage. The whole world seemed to tilt on its side, and Dewey briefly wondered if they were crashing. Then Louie had the cage door opened, and they were hopping out.

“If he’s taking you to Don Karnage then why would we be landing?” Louie whispered as they moved through the darkened hallways.

“Because he’s taking you to the middle of nowhere,” Dewey explained, “To drop you off. Since there’s no profit in you anymore.”

Louie blinked at him before turning away and demanding, “How could you know that?”

Dewey caught Louie’s elbow, drawing them to a stop in time for someone to clamber noisily several feet away. They didn’t have much time before someone realized they were missing and set off all the alarms. Then they wouldn’t be many places they could hide without eventually being found and Dewey might not be expendable, but Louie certainly was.

“Because,” Dewey whispered softly, “I was a sky pirate for a couple of hours. Remember?”

Louie looked like he wanted to comment, but Dewey was quick to usher him along. It wasn’t hard to find the exit. Dewey remembered the way they’d come in and, soon enough, red alarms started blaring overhead.

Louie made a frightened expression, which Dewey was quick to whisper, “This is good. For five minutes this is good.”

They hurried along, rushing ahead. Dewey took the lead, dragging Louie along by his wrist. Louie didn’t fight him or protest, scrambling after Dewey’s quick step. Dewey just hurried along. He mentally went through the directions the tiger had taken them on his way in.

Then they were in the cargo hold, and Dewey was pleased to find it empty. His plan was coming together.

“Spread out. Find a parachute or something,” Dewey commanded as he already moved away to look himself.

He found one by the controls, smacking the green button as he called his brother’s name. Louie reappeared, followed by several other unfamiliar figures, and Louie’s eyes were wild with fright. And Huey wasn’t there to beckon him over so Dewey did, embracing him quickly before forcing the parachute on his back.

“What’re you doing?” Louie demanded as the door clicked open, antagonizingly slow.

“We don’t have time to find another one,” Dewey lied as their captors descended on them, “and I’m sorry.”

“Dewey. _No_ ,” Louie barked, and the next moment happened quicker than any of them got a chance to react.

Dewey reached out and yanked on the cord to Louie’s parachute. At the same time Louie latched onto Dewey’s elbow, fingers bruisingly tight and refusing to let go. There was a soft rush of air, cords snapping and then they were in the air.

Louie screamed, and Dewey thinks he would have except something had lodged itself in the back of his throat. Then Louie’s hold on him shifted, and Dewey’s voice found its out as Louie scrambled to renew his grip.

“ _Dewey!_ ” Louie cried, panic making his pupils shrink.

Dewey gripped Louie’s hoodie, crumpling the material. Louie didn’t seem to mind, fear and worry consuming his features. Behind them Dewey could see the plane shrinking, trying to re-find its altitude so it could come after them.

And Dewey wasn’t sure if it was the lack of oxygen or the adrenaline still thrumming inside his chest but Dewey’s cries of terror transformed to maniac laughter. Louie blinked down at him worriedly, but Dewey didn’t care that he sounded half-crazed.

His plan had worked, would have been completed if not for Louie. Dewey didn’t mind that particular detail at the moment. He just closed his eyes, head settling against Louie’s chest as they sank downwards.

He must have dozed off because he was suddenly startled awake by the ground, and Louie falling ungracefully on top of him. Dewey gave a soft sound of protest, which had Louie scrambling quickly off and he waited until Dewey rose to his feet before striking his shoulder.

“You selfish jerk!” Louie accused, “Why didn’t you tell me you were planning on staying behind?”

“Because you would have _reacted like this!_ ” Dewey shouted back but his voice was calm when he continued, “They’re after me. Not you. It’s unfair to keep you mixed in my mess.”

“This isn’t a mess you made though,” Louie grumbled, face still set angrily but his voice was calmer, “and I don’t care what anyone thinks. They can’t have you.”

“Aw. Thanks Lou,” Dewey blushed, helping Louie unstrap the parachute.

Louie let him, waited a long moment before he asked, “Is there any other secrets you’ve been keeping?”

Dewey undid the parachute’s final strap as he hummed, “What’d you mean?”

“Well first the thing about Mom,” Louie listed, “Then swiping the keys and your plan of self-sacrifice. Is there anything else?”

Dewey pretended to think before chirping, “Nope.”

Louie glared and Dewey shrugged, hands raised in a gesture of surrender, as he tried, “I know who Gizmoduck is. Behind the mask, I mean.”

And he only confessed because he’d thought Louie would punch his shoulder, call him a jerk and move on. He had not expected for him to blink back at him, shocked. Then-

“What?” Louie exploded, “How? Who is he? Does Huey know you know? Actually, does Huey know? Is it obvious? It can’t be obvious. I would have figured it out.”

Dewey’s eyes flickered towards the sky and he knew it was only a matter of time before someone found them, so he reached out and grabbed onto Louie’s wrist. Louie let him drag him along but he was still blinking at him expectantly.

“I only know because Launchpad challenged one of Gyro’s inventions to a race and lost,” Dewey explained, “Long story short, the robot went bad. I fell out of a car and Gizmoduck saved me. He lost his helmet, and I might have seen his face. You can’t tell anyone though. As far as I know only me, Launchpad and Gyro knows who he is. Maybe Mark Beaks.”

Louie looked back at him, expression blank and Dewey momentarily worried if he’d broken his brother. Then Louie managed to reorient himself, pressing closer to Dewey’s side.

“You fell out of a car?” he demanded, “ _Dewey!_ ”

“I _know_ ,” Dewey promised, “I was being careless. I’m aware. But you have to swear to not tell anyone.”

Louie nodded and he must have forgiven Dewey because he didn’t mention it again. He just pressed himself at his side, phone in his hands as they searched for a signal.

&.

Night fell and they were still wandering aimlessly, though they’d found a river and were walking upstream so perhaps not _aimlessly_. Louie couldn’t be sure. Dewey looked confident, but it was hard to tell if it was real confidence or Dewey-confidence.

“Anything yet?” Dewey whispered, evidently listening for something but they both knew that if the bounty hunter came for them they wouldn’t hear or see him until he was right on them.

Louie blinked down at his screen, swiping up to refresh it. The small grey circle with a small line running through it popped back up mockingly.

“No,” he murmured pathetically, “Do we have a back-up plan?”

“I’m working on it,” Dewey promised, eyes flickering around them restlessly.

Louie shivered, the warmth disappearing with the sun, as he shoved his hands into his pockets and resigned himself to following Dewey’s lead.

“Do you actually ever have plans or do you just make it up as you go?” Louie inquired, earning an impish smile from Dewey.

When Dewey didn’t reply Louie rolled his eyes and noted, “I don’t see any mountains.”

“Curious. Isn’t it?” Dewey hummed back, probably having made that connection a long time ago and was figuring a way around it.

They were abducted on a mountain, though. Therefore their family was on a mountain somewhere. Louie shivered again.

Dewey wrapped a secure arm around his shoulders, pulling him against his side securely. Louie snuggled into the warmth, left to fight the next problem: exhaustion.

“We should stop and rest,” Dewey proclaimed, pulling them to a stop and he didn’t look tired or any rush to fall asleep but he could tell Louie was and Louie was always more important to his brothers.

“I’m fine,” Louie lied, “We can keep going.”

“Well I’m not,” Dewey reassured, sitting down and gesturing towards his lap, “Come on. I’ll take first watch.”

Louie lied down, lying his head against Dewey’s knee with all the stubborn intention of staying awake as long as Dewey. The moment he laid out, though, he was out. It was almost black when Dewey shook him awake once more, gesturing for him to keep quiet.

Louie obeyed, sitting up and glancing around. He couldn’t see five feet in front of him and wasn’t sure what Dewey could be hearing.

“He’s found us,” Dewey breathed, practically indistinguishable from the bubbling water or noisy bugs.

Louie’s heart leapt into his throat, sudden panic overwhelming him. He wasn’t worried about himself considering he wasn’t the target. The bounty hunter would probably just leave him out here to wander and die. Dewey he’d take, and he’d take him somewhere they wouldn’t be able to find again. And that fear was worse than anything he’s ever felt before.

Louie clung onto Dewey, refusing to give him up for anything. Dewey didn’t fight him off, but was careful where he placed his hands when he led them both up to their feet.

A shadow moved. Twig snapped. And Louie was being flung to the side, landing in the shallow water before coming up screaming Dewey’s name.

“Louie!” Dewey shouted back before there was a soft thumping sound, and Dewey didn’t say anything else.

Terror consumed Louie’s sense as he scrambled to his feet to find his brother. He found him lying on the ground, the bounty hunter standing over his motionless frame. Louie’s stomach turned over.

“Get away from him!” Louie barked, skidding to a stop at Dewey’s side and covering him with his body and Louie wasn’t brave or reckless or rash.

He didn’t do things without thinking. He sat on them and found clever little outs, but this was different. This morning he’d been content to not ever seeing Dewey’s face again, but now that the possibility was there all he could think about was how he’d never let Dewey go anywhere by himself again.

The bounty hunter stared down at him, eyes two glowing embers in the dark. He seemed to be thinking, and Louie didn’t care what he thought of as long as it ended with Louie walking out of here with the same number of brothers he had coming in. Dewey remained motionless, steady rise and fall of his chest being the only indication he was alive.

“Move away from him little duckling,” the bounty hunter commanded, gesturing with his head for Louie to move, “The pirate isn’t paying me to be concerned about you.”

Louie tightened his grasp, yanking Dewey’s limp form to his chest, as he shouted, “No! You can’t have him! I won’t let you! I _won’t_!”

He was crying but didn’t care. He felt calmer than he has all day, and he thinks he understands where Dewey’s endless stream of courage seemed to flow from. He had to because Dewey needed him to, and there wasn’t much Louie wasn’t willing to be for his brother.

“I won’t tell you again,” the tiger growled, “Move.”

“If I move then you’re taking him away,” Louie accused as he tightened his hold, “and I’ll never see him again. So no.”

“Alright,” the bounty hunter decided as he stepped forward threateningly, “You’ve made it my concern.”

Louie tightened his hold as he felt himself lift in the air. Dewey rose with him, body dangling in Louie’s arms and Louie just clung to him knowing that if he let go then Dewey was as good as gone. Then his body was jerked upwards, and Dewey slipped.

“No!” Louie shouted as the bounty hunter tossed him away but keeping Dewey.

Louie hit the ground with an ungraceful tumble, rolling over back to his feet and bolting forward. His mind seemed to be spinning in overdrive, and his body was moving even quicker. He leapt up, jumping on the bounty hunter’s back and biting as hard as he could against his neck.

The bounty hunter growled, more annoyed than pained. Louie didn’t care because it got him to released Dewey in favor of reaching up for him. Louie dropped, scrambling to Dewey’s side and reaching out to start dragging him into the forest.

The bounty hunter reached for them, but Louie was quicker. Even with Dewey’s dead ( _nope, not appropriate phrasing_ ) weight he was quicker, and he didn’t bother to stop and evaluate where they were at or where they were going. They just went. Further and further into the darkness until all of Louie’s muscles finally seized up and quit on him.

He stumbled to a stop, plopping down beside Dewey’s still form. Twigs and leaves were tangled in his hair, dirt smudging his face. Louie took it all in with an exhausted sigh before burrowing his way into the empty space beside Dewey.

“I don’t care what he says,” Louie declared breathlessly, curling into his warmth, “and I don’t care what you say either. You’re not going anywhere. Not under my watch.”

And he tipped his head back so he could blink up into the starry sky before he realized something was buzzing in his side. Confused and tired, he fumbled with the thing determined to make it stop so he could relax.

It was his phone, Huey’s face spread across the screen.

Louie blinked at it in shock before realization dawned on him, and he pressed it eagerly against his face.

“Huey!” Louie shouted excitedly, “We’re saved!”

“Louie!” Huey shouted faintly, “Where- you. Service- up. Hang on.”

Something snapped in the woods, and Louie pressed the device against his stomach to smother it. Huey was smart. He’d find a way to track it or something. For now Louie just needed to keep Dewey with him.

“Dewey,” Louie hissed, climbing to his feet, “Now would be a good time to wake up.”

Unsurprisingly, Dewey ignored him. Huey’s tiny voice just continued to crackle in and out, and Louie was sure it switched to the others but he had other problems he needed to deal with at the moment. Such as a determined bounty hunter tiger who had no issue turning Louie’s brother over to a crew of bloodthirsty pirates.

“Dewey,” and it almost sounded like begging.

Dewey groaned, body twitching and it was like everything else was forgotten. Louie was scrambling to his knees, hands gripping onto Dewey’s shoulder tightly and giving him a firm shake as Dewey’s eyes fluttered open.

“Dewey,” Louie whispered, voice bubbling with his happiness.

“Lou?” Dewey groaned before Louie attached himself around his neck and squeezing and there were the black smudges of the beginnings of a bruise stretched across the left side of his face.

“I’m sorry,” Louie apologized, pressing his face into the side of his neck, “I’m sorry about always trying to get you to do my chores and for getting upset when you don’t do them right. I’m sorry I yelled at you, and I’m sorry for wishing you’d go away this morning.”

“You what?” Dewey demanded, but Louie only squeezed himself tighter against his brother and Dewey relented, “I’m sorry too buddy but I think we should- duck!”

Dewey forced them both on the ground, rolling over so Louie was on bottom and he could leap to his feet. Louie was a split second behind him, reaching out and jerking Dewey’s shoulder back. Dewey stumbled, regained his footing and drug Louie further in the trees.

“Dewey,” Louie gasped, jerking them to a stop, “My phone. It found service. Huey called. It’s back there.”

Dewey panted, eyes glassy, but he seemed to understand after a while and gave a firm shake of his head. Just as a knife burrowed itself in the wooden tree between them. Louie yelped, stumbling backwards and tripping over something. He fell with a muted cry of pain.

“Louie!” Dewey called even as he stepped forward, jerked the knife from the wood and threw it back the way it’d come.

Dewey turned towards him, yanking him to his feet and making their way back around. They could hear the soft shuffling of the bounty hunter searching for them, and now that Louie knew what to listen for he couldn’t fathom how they’d ever missed him before.

They found the cell phone where’d they left it, Huey’s voice practically buzzing on the other end. Louie could hear the desperation from their older brother and felt guilty for being so quick to set the phone to the side. Now he reclaimed it, gripping it close to his face.

“Huey. _Shush_ ,” he barked, “We’re fine but won’t be for long if you keep yelling.”

“What do you mean?” Huey demanded, “What happened? How’d you get away? Is Dewey there? Are you both okay? We managed to ping your location and are headed your way now so stay where you are.”

“Yeah. That’s going to be a little difficult.”

Louie barely had the words out before Dewey yanked him back. A sword struck between his legs, where he’d been standing moments ago and he dropped his phone in shock. Louie knelt down to reclaim it, feeling Dewey pass him and lift the sword up in front of him.

“What’re you going to do with that?” Louie demanded, and he’s seen Dewey fight before and he’s gotten better but he still wasn’t any good.

Dewey cracked his neck and replied, “I’m about to get dangerous.”

“What’re you talking about?” Louie snapped, “That answers nothing.”

Dewey just shrugged and replied, “Perhaps I’ve been hanging around Launchpad too much recently,” and that didn’t really help clear anything up either but then Dewey was moving and maybe he’s been spending too much time with Webby as well.

&.

Louie’s voice was tiny and would occasional fade into static, but it was there and it was real and it never left. Huey didn’t either- not even with Scrooge yelling at Launchpad to fly faster and Launchpad listening. When he asked about Dewey, Louie didn’t sound concerned as he reassured him that he was fine.

Huey wasn’t sure what to make of that, but after a day of searching with no luck he was afraid of pressing for any further information. He was just grateful that they were alive. Webby pressed against his side, eyes wide ovals peering at him desperate for information.

Huey set the phone so it sat between them, placing it on speaker. Louie- as distracted as he seemed- answered their questions the best he could, and it felt like an eternity before Scrooge announced they were there.

And _there_ seemed to be the middle of nowhere.

It was a forest miles from where they’d been abducted, and that realization made Huey’s chest do funny things. He scrambled out of the plane and despite the lack of light he was capable of finding his brothers two silhouettes almost instantly.

They were sitting, side-by-side and gazing down at the bright screen in Louie’s hand. They were whispering to one another, Dewey’s head leaning against Louie’s side and neither seemed to recall the anger or bitterness they’d felt this morning.

Huey couldn’t bring himself to remain annoyed, hadn’t for several hours now, and everything just seemed to burst from Huey at once. He practically tackled his brothers in a hug, squeezing them to him and just holding them near him as the world righted itself once more.

“Huey,” Dewey laughed, “It’s good to see you too.”

“Yeah,” Louie grunted, “though we need to breathe.”

Huey didn’t move or lessen his grip. He just squeezed them all the tighter. Webby joined them soon after, followed by the adults and Huey almost allowed himself to worry rather or not he was strangling his brothers.

He decided he didn’t care. He was just grateful they were alive and there and he held them even tighter, and they sat there like that for what could have easily been several hours before Scrooge finally declared they needed to get moving before the bounty hunter discovered them.

Louie had just giggled, like he was sharing a private joke with Dewey, before he explained, “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about him anytime soon.”

“What?” Scrooge barked, “Why?”

Dewey and Louie just broke into an unintelligible laughing fit that didn’t seem anywhere near ending so they were all ushered back on the plane. Uncle Donald managed to find them blankets, and it wasn’t long before Dewey and Louie were snoring softly against each other. They were cuddled together, stray limbs a tangled mess.

Huey sat across from where they were sleeping, watching. It probably would have been a little creepy, and not something Huey would normally indulge in but they’d been kidnapped and had escaped on their own. It only seemed like sheer luck they were all reunited at all.

Plus Dewey had that darkened spot blossoming on the side of his face, and Louie’s clothes were still wet to the touch. Neither seemed overly worried about those details and their uncles had decided to figure out the details in the morning.

Huey didn’t care much for those, though. He could have lived without every finding out what had happened. He had his brothers. That was all that mattered.


End file.
